Dark Intentions
by Uchiha Demon
Summary: An N2G. naruto second gerneration Sasuke's son wants more power to impress his father but something goes horribly wrong and he ends up cursed by a wolf demon. Now he's in konoha and trying to hide his 'other half' whose getting increasingly restless.


-1**Chapter One**

"Hey! Kazuki! Come on wake up!" a small boy with messy dark brown hair and dark green eyes yelled as his fist hit the locked door for about the umpteenth time. His tan complexion out of place in the dim hallway. He folded his arms over his chest and pouted, upset about the fact that his friend wouldn't get up to play. After all there wasn't much to do in this place alone.

The boy was no older than seven with a forest green t-shirt and a normal pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees all finished off with a pair of forest green ninja sandals. Just about anything can perk an interest and he absolutely hates to be bored. Which was what he was not… bored… Hopelessly bored. There was nothing to do and his best friend absolutely refused to wake up.

He sighed and glared at the door one last time before sulking off down the long empty hallway. He kicked at the ground letting his foot slide against the hard concrete. "What to do, What to do…" he mumbled to himself as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

A sudden loud explosion echoed through the halls catching his attention instantly. His head shot up and he began running towards the source. Coming to a fork he glanced down both before taking the left heading towards the training rooms. He skidded to a stop in an open door way. His eyes widened before narrowing. "Kazuki!"

A boy not to much smaller than him turned around from a large whole in the rock wall. Pieces of the wall were scattered around the floor. The boy called had a wide-eyed look of surprise before it turned into a large grin and eagerness. "Did you see that! Orion!"

The small boy was also seven probably half a year younger. His dark oxen eyes shinned with joy at what ever had just happened. His deep raven hair was wild and just past ear length. His pale complexion complementing his dark hair and eyes. His dark blue t-shirt and khaki shorts were dirty and covered in particles from the wall.

The tan boy ignored Kazuki's statement and stalked up to him. He planted his hands firmly on the smiling boys shoulders and began shaking him like a rag doll. "Your all ready up! I've been banging on your bedroom door for the past thirty minutes!"

"W- iI- la-A-sh" the dark haired boy managed to get out. When Orion let go the boy fell back. He stared up at the far off ceiling. "I can't believe it I finally did it…" he half whispered

Orion raised an eye brow "Did what?"

Kazuki sat up "The jutsu I've been working on… it worked…" he began laughing earning him and odd look from his green eyed friend. "It actually worked!"

Orion nodded and "Uh-huh" and began to walk away slowly.

"Hey where ya going?"

"Away from you cause your kinda creeping me out…"

Kazuki cocked his head to the side. "Really?… hm… Hey lets go get something to eat!" He jumped to his feet and began running grabbing Orion's arm as he pasted by. Orion went along willingly since he hadn't eaten yet and food sounded really good right then.

Kazuki drug his friend all the way to the kitchen. The two young boys stood in the door way Kazuki with a wide grin and Orion rubbing his arm where Kazuki had grabbed him. "Now the only question is what are we going to eat…"

Kazuki looked at Orion and grinned which caused the tan boy to wince. He knew something was going through the dark haired boys mind and it wasn't going to be good…

Orion sat staring at a bowl of.. Something.. He wasn't sure what it was all he knew was it ate his fork. He eyed the brownish substance cautiously. He just hoped it wouldn't jump out of the bowl at him trying to suck his brain out or something of that sort.

Kazuki sat on the other side of the bowl flour in random places about him. He smiled brightly at his creation. "Wa-la! It is complete!" He announced "Lets dig in!"

"…Kazuki…"

"What?"

"It ate my fork!"

The dark eyed boy gave him a blank look. "so.."

"can't we just have cereal?"

Kazuki shook his head "Nope, we spilt all the milk remember"

"Oh… yeah…" Orion glanced around the room his eyes gazing over the vast amount of dirty pots half empty boxes that were tipped on they're sides and random sorts of food that covered the floor and counters.

"Orion!" a female aggravated voice growled 

Kazuki and Orion turned to see a dark figure standing in the shadows by the door. "What are you two doing?"

"We were hungry so we though we'd make something to eat" Kazuki explained

"We where did you get we!"

"Hey… is any of this eatable?" A voice questioned standing over the bowl.

Orion and Kazuki looked up to see a boy a year or so older than them. "Crimz!" Kazuki smiled "Wanna try some?"

Crimz was eight years old almost nine with long, wild spiked blood red hair and crimson colored eyes. Which is how he got the name Crimz, Crimson on with out the "son" and an added "z". He was an orphan at birth and some how ended up there when he was about three. He didn't have a name so he was dubbed Crimz. He wore a red tank top with white pants that were held shut at the bottom by thin belts. He eyed the contents of the bowl suspiciously. "No I'm good…"

A women with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked out of the shadows and over to the boys. "You better plan on cleaning all this up!" she yelled "You two are in so much trouble!"

-----------

"This is all your fault" Orion grumbled

"Well at least it was fun…" Kazuki mumbled as he continued to scrub the floor.

Orion nodded in agreement "Good thing she got called away…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok I get why you two have to clean all this up but.." Crimz twitched "How did I get dragged into this!"

Orion and Kazuki glanced at Crimz and shrugged. The three spent half the day cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. They stood looking over there work. Orion whipped his forehead with his arm. "That took forever… I didn't think we'd ever get done"

Kazuki's stomach growled loudly getting the other two boys attention. He put a hand on his stomach and looked at it. "So hungry…"

"We never did get to eat…." Orion mumbled

"Kazuki"

The three boys turned around to face a tall dark man. "Konnichi wa Sasuke-sama" Crimz and Orion bowed.

"Hey dad! Guess what I did!" Kazuki blurted

The man raised an eye brow showing he was listening

"I finally finished that jutsu! The one I've been working on!"

"Really? And what does this jutsu do?"

"Blow stuff up"

Orion leaned over to Crimz "he said that a little to happily…" he whispered. Crimz nodded in agreement.

"…Show me…" Sasuke then turned walking away. The three glanced at one another before running after him. There foot steps were the only sounds in the long dark hall. Finally reaching there destination Sasuke pointed to a pillar. "Blow that up"

Kazuki nodded an ok and got a little closer to it and began doing a few hand seals "Kage haretsu no jutsu!" The pillar exploded and chunks of it slamming into the floor and walls. 

Kazuki turned around with a large grin "So what do you think?"

Orion and Crimz exchanged shocked looks. "That was awesome!" Orion grinned running over to Kazuki.

"Nice work" Crimz smiled lightly.

Kazuki looked over at his father whom was staring at what was left of the pillar. He then turned around and began walking away. "don't waste time on such useless techniques." he stated as he disappear around the corner.

"..Well I thought it was cool" Orion mumbled then glanced at Kazuki.

Kazuki's eyes where locked on the ground. Crimz frowned at the younger boys sad expression. "Hey, don't worry about it. It was awesome"

Kazuki began walking away slowly. Crimz and Orion could do nothing but watch his back disappear. They glanced at each other each holding frowns.

"Your to harsh on him."

"Am I?"

"Yes. You should be proud of him. He's already mastered the sharingan and he's already creating his own techniques."

"I know these things, but even with what he's accomplished he could do better."

-Three years later-

A large explosion and a bright flash of light flooded the halls. "AHHH!"

"That was Kazuki!" Orion yelled to Crimz. The two took off running towards Kazuki's location. 

"Kazuki!"

"Kazuki!"

They stopped at the entrance to where there friend had been training. It was nearly impossible to get into the room with all the debris in the way. They crawled through a whole near the top of the door. The room was completely trashed. Debris was every where. Large pieces of the ceiling, walls, and pillars were every where. It looked like the room had collapsed on itself.

"Where is he?" Orion questioned worriedly

A large rock shifted slightly. Orion and Crimz ran over and push the rock aside. "Kazuki…what happened…"

"Well that didn't work…" he mumbled to himself. With the distant look in his eyes the two doubted that he even knew they were there. "I can't move my arm…"

Both dark green and crimson eyes landed on Kazuki's right arm. It was burnt… bad… from his thumb and half way to his elbow was beet red. Blisters where quickly forming and the skin was beginning to turn a shade of black.

"Crimz quick go get Kabuto!" Orion ordered.

------------------------

"How is it?" Orion asked

"It's bad and it's going to scar but he should be alright… Do either of you know what he was doing?"

"I know he's been working on some sort of jutsu" 

Crimz nodded "Yeah, something about shadows, fire, and dragons…"

"What went wrong…I know I did it right…." Kazuki's distant voice made it's way to the three's ears.

"Your awake, how do you feel?" Orion grinned

"Fine…" He ran a hand through his hair and sat up "What went wrong…"

"I can tell you exactly what went wrong" 

The four looked over at the door to find Sasuke leaning against the wall by the door. "…"

"Your not strong enough. You couldn't control it."

Kazuki stared down and griped the sheet with his one good hand. 'Damn it… he's right… I'm to weak…' he stood up.

"Kazuki! You" Orion didn't get to finish

"Shut up…" he then walked out of the room past his friends and his father.

Orion watched Kazuki's back disappear. He then glared at Sasuke before running of after his friend. "Kazuki! Kazuki wait up!"

"Why?"

Orion did catch up. Kazuki never changed his pace as he walked quietly down the hall towards the exit. Kazuki pushed the large doors open. It was dark out the woods surrounding the underground castle where thick. A full moon shined down brightly through the canopies.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business " 

"Kazuki…"

"Orion, go back to the castle… I want to be alone."

Orion nodded reluctantly and turned away and pretended to walk back to the castle. Instead when Kazuki once again began walking he jumped behind some trees and slowly and carefully began following the dark haired boy.

Kazuki walked for a long time, never changing his pace and never looking up. He sighed as he came to a large tree. It was much older and much more bigger than the trees around it. On one side there was some odd symbols carved into the deep bark. Kazuki paused to examine it only for a moment before sitting down at the base of the tree.

Orion watched silently from his hiding place amongst the brush.

"He's right… I'm too weak.." Kazuki paused looking up between the branches of the tree and into the dark night sky. The full moon was like a giant eye watching his every move, listening to his every word. He sighed "I must become stronger at any cost…"

"_Stronger you say?_" a deep demonic voice laughed

Kazuki whirled around searching for the location of whom ever was talking. "Who said that!"

"_I did_"

Kazuki looked around but only found trees. "Come out!"

The voice laughed "_Around the other side of this tree there's a small ca_ve, _go there and I will give you strength."_

Reluctantly Kazuki went around to the other side of the tree and sure enough there was a opening leading down at an angle. He bent over a little and began walking down. His hands dragged across the walls. His fingers sending messages to his brain that there was something written on the walls but he put that note aside and continued on. He paused feeling that he was out of the tunnel and in a cave under the tree. It was much to dark to see. 

"Where are you?"

"_You poor human…. You can't see in this darkness. Can you?_"

"What do you mean! What are you? Who are you?"

Mean while Orion began to worry. 'He was talking to himself… no… some one was talking back… But I couldn't hear anything…' He slowly began to edge around to the back of the tree and he saw… nothing. 'Maybe Kazuki noticed me and went back home…' Just as he began to turn around someone screamed. A chill shot down his spine. He turned back around and every muscle in his body tensed and froze.

Kazuki stood with his eyes closed staring up at the moon basking in it's light. Something was wrong and Orion knew it. His shirt began to take up blood that was coming from his left shoulder blade. Making the shirt cling to his skin.

Orion's dark green eyes widened in fear at his friend. He didn't know why but he was terrified. Something about Kazuki was scaring him. 'Kazuki? Kazuki what's wrong? What's going on? Kazuki!"

Kazuki's eyes opened slowly his eyes weren't there usual dark oxen color but instead a bright gold with a slit pupil. Orion watched as the gold faded into oxen. Kazuki blinked once.. twice.. And looked away from the moon and stared out at the trees… staring directly at Orion.

Suddenly Kazuki was no longer at the base of the tree. He was gone! 'Where did he go' Orion screamed in his head. He reframed from he looking when something sharp was put against his neck. He closed his eyes and gulped "Kazuki?"

"hn… of course" he sharp object was with drawled and Orion slowly turned around to see his friend. "Come on lets get back to the castle its getting late"

'Late? It's got to be three am!' Orion nodded and began following his friend. The closer they got to the castle the less Orion feared his friend. The since of danger was completely lifted and every thing seemed… normal. That was until they got to the doors Kazuki stopped just in front of them and turned to Orion with a dead, sinister look in his eyes… the look of someone craving blood… craving death.

Orion watched a Kazuki's right fingers and nails became slightly longer and his nails looked as sharp as knives. He slashed out at Orion making Orion jump back but he got a nic off his check. Blood streamed down his face.

Orion stared wide eyed at his friend "W-what are you doing?"

"Getting the Mangekyou" An evil smirk crossed his lips a he lunched at Orion attempting to slash at him but Orion once again dodged making Kazuki's hand go into the ground. Kazuki glanced up and pulled his hand out of the ground. 'what's this feeling?' he felt his heart beat excitedly in his chest 'I .. I want to kill.. I have to …..' '**NO!**' 'what why not?' '**He's my friend!**' 'of course he's my friend… but with the death of my closest friend I can become stronger. I get a great power… I must kill him…' '**no… I wont kill him!**' 'I must become stronger at any cost…' 

---------------------

"Kazuki! Kazuki what happened? Kazuki answer me!"

Kazuki sat trembling in the corner staring blankly at the blood staid ground. He clinched his eyes shut as tears came to the edge of his eyes. He tried stopping them. Stopping the tears and the images that were running through his mind.

End Chapter One


End file.
